


In the Doctor’s Office

by TheAngelOfDarkness089



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A little bit of angst in the beginning, Bromance, Dan needs some love too, Fluff, Gen, Hospital Visit, Just FRIENDSHIP between Eddie and Venom, Medical stuff, NO Symbrock!!!, Same goes for Anne, Tickle Story, cute tickles, medical examinations, non-fetish tickling!, non-sexual tickling!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfDarkness089/pseuds/TheAngelOfDarkness089
Summary: Eddie has an appointment with Dan for a routine check-up, because the doctor wants to make sure that, after the recent events, everything is fine with his patient. Unaware of in what this ends up as Venom joins in...





	In the Doctor’s Office

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't want to continue uplading stories to this site, but oh well, here I am now, posting another Venom story. I don't expect many people reading it or caring for it, since this is NO symbrock at all and I know people have no interest in these stories if Eddie and Venom are just friends and won't f*ck each other *rolls eyes*
> 
> Well, if anyone still reads this and likes it, I would be very happy for a little comment, thank you.
> 
> I have been working like three months on this story and even if I said on my other accounts that I would love to concentrate more on my serious witing, I just can't help it to write silly tickle stories about these two, for this is so much fun for me. BUT I would like to point out that I distance myself GREATELY from the fetish scene! I don't want to have anything to do with this, so if you are looking for fetish/sexual content, you have to look somewhere else, because you will NOT find this here!!! It's unbelievable what people sexualize these days...
> 
> I still got some serious stories here which I wanna share as soon as I find the motivation to translate them from german into english. Just saying. And yes; English is NOT my first language, so prepare for some mistakes in here when it comes to the grammer and a few words.
> 
> And now please have fun while reading.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In the Doctor’s Office**

Nervously, Eddie bobbed his legs up and down, barely able to keep them still. Sweat had formed on his face and every now and then he wiped small beads of sweat from his forehead. His heartbeat had speeded up and he rubbed his sweaty hands together, while his eyes nervously looked around.

He was sitting in a bright corridor in the hospital where Anne's new boyfriend, Dan, worked. And Eddie wanted to see him, because Dan had arranged an appointment with him that Eddie hadn't wanted to accept at first. But Anne had practically forced him to do so and thus he had reluctantly agreed.

And now he was sitting here, was nervous and didn't know where he should look first, because there were just too many people running around him, which only reinforced his nervousness. 

**"Calm the hell down, Eddie! Your nervousness is getting annoying!"** a familiar, dark voice spoke in his head and it made him jump slightly.

"I can't help it, man! Hospitals have always made me nervous..." he murmured so softly that only his alien friend heard it, who in response quietly chuckled inside his head.

**"Pussy..."** he teased and Eddie only rolled his eyes.

Startled, he jumped as the door opened beside him and Anne stepped out of the examination room and greeted him with a soft smile. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to Eddie on one of the plastic chairs and hugged him to welcome him.

"Don't tell me you're still scared of hospitals? Especially after everything you went through?" she teased, as she pulled away from him to grin into his face, as she noticed his nervousness.

Great. It was already bad enough that Venom made fun of him. Now also Anne started with this.

"I'm not scared..." he mumbled, embarrassed and he avoided eye contact with her.

He heard her laugh softly and she stroked his back reassuringly.

"Dan won't kill you. Don't worry."

**"Yeah, that weird Dan should better worry about himself, or we'll eat him, right, Eddie?"**

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible to himself.

“Is Venom teasing you again?”

A small smile crossed his face as he looked at Anne.

"You have no idea."

He grinned slightly, as the young lawyer raised an eyebrow questioningly. She and Dan had just recently found out that Venom was still alive and still living in his body and the Klyntar hadn't shown himself to them either, after Eddie had told them that he was back, for this would be a bit too much for the two of them and Eddie didn't know if they could handle that. But something told him that Venom would soon be fed up with hiding from them. Especially since he liked Anne very much and liked to spend time with her, which Eddie clearly didn't do enough. He had even forced him to tell her his little secret and tell her that he was still alive.

It was still a mystery to the alien why Eddie wanted to hide that from her.

Before he could think about it any longer, he felt his human host's heartbeat quickened a bit more and adrenaline rushed through his veins, as Dan opened the door and smiled at him.

"You can come in now, Eddie."

**"Come on you Pussy! Get in!"** Venom urged him on and with another roll of his eyes, Eddie finally stood up and followed Dan, who was just turning his back on him and disappearing inside the examination room. Behind him, he felt how Anne followed him.

The light in the examination room was a lot more subdued than the light in the corridor and it was a blessing to his eyes. It was the same examination room in which Eddie had been with Anne and Dan a few weeks ago. Something that Venom probably noticed, because Eddie felt how he suddenly lost control over his arms, how they stretched out to both sides against his will and how his fingers clawed into the doorway, preventing him from moving on and entering the room.

"Eddie? What's wrong with you?" he heard Anne ask and the young woman just barely stopped, before she could crash into his back.

"I think I know what's wrong…" the young man growled.

_"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"_ he addressed the word to Venom in his mind and he heard him growling quietly inside his head and his eyes turned to the MRI device against his will, which stood in an extra room, which was surrounded by glass walls.

Aha, so that was the problem.

_"Oh my...who is the Pussy now, huh?"_ he teased and his lips twisted into a big grin, as he heard another growl inside his head.

"What's wrong, Eddie? Don't you want to come in?"

"I would like to, Dan, but a certain someone seems to see that a little differently than me."

It took a moment for Dan to understand what Eddie was trying to tell him and when it finally made "click" inside his head, he shivered slightly. He and Venom hadn't had a very good start, because it had been _him_ who had put him into the MRI and the second time he had also been in the immediate vicinity, when the Klyntar had been in pain yet again, before he finally had come out of Eddie's body. He had never seen Venom in another form than this “Flubber like form”, but after what Anne had told him, he was not sure if he wanted to see another form of him. Not after he knew that this Alien was feeding on fresh human flesh and biting human heads off with a quick movement.

Still...he wanted to examine Eddie, because he hadn't looked good the last time they had met and when Anne had told him what had happened to Eddie at the Life Foundation, it was his medical duty to keep a close eye on his patient. It was just a routine check-up. Nothing special, but apparently this parasite saw this differently, because he refused to let Eddie enter the examination room. Actually, it would have been a pretty amusing sight, as even Anne tried to push her ex-boyfriend into the room, if it wasn't for the fact that it was a dangerous, man-eating alien and not Eddie himself, who kept him from entering the room...

Still...Dan decided to help Eddie and he approached him and as he did, he heard a low growl that was directed at him. But that could have also sprung from his imagination...

"Why don't you tell your friend that I won't do anything bad to him? I won't turn on the MRI device."

"I don't need to tell him, because he can hear you. And he doesn’t believe you."

"But he can believe me. I won't even go near the MRI. Promised."

Dan jerked back, as a small, black tentacle emerged from Eddie's left shoulder. Two white eyes looked at him and two rows of razor sharp fangs grinned at him without any cheerfulness. It looked like a noodle with big teeth and eyes. Disturbing...but in a damn grotesque way somehow...cute?

Oh man, what was he thinking?

Stay professional, Dan!

He cleared his throat, keeping his distance to Eddie and his..."friend" and trying not to stare too much at the little "noodle" that growled at him angrily.

"Now come on, Venom. Stop behaving like a little baby and finally let me get in and get it over with," Eddie said to his symbiote, who reluctantly turned his attention away from Dan and instead looking at him. For a moment he seemed to think about it, exchanging glances with Eddie, Anne and then with Dan. From time to time he looked over to the MRI device and he heard his host sigh.

"Ven, nobody will hurt you. Dan told you already that he won't even touch the MRI device. You can believe him. He just wants to examine me and then we can go home. The longer you stay stubborn, the longer it will take. It depends on you."

And those words finally seemed to work, because Venom gave up when he released Eddie's arms and allowed him to step into the examination room. Still, he didn't feel good about the whole thing. Certainly not, when he saw Anne closing the door to the room and locking it, so no one else could enter the room and disturb them. But he didn't want to make a scene now and if he had to, he could still fight his way out of here...

He decided to retreat back into Eddie's body and watch everything from his save hiding place. His host was about to pull his sweater over his head to free his upper body and he also kicked his sneakers off his feet. He could feel that Eddie's heart beat and pulse had returned to normal and he was the one who was now more nervous than his human friend had initially been. Yep, so much for scary alien...

He tried not to think about it any further, but kept watching everything skeptically.

"How are you feeling, Eddie?" Dan asked as he sat down on a small roll-up stool and took his patient's file and leafed through it, looking at the results of the last examination. He still shuddered when he looked at these data’s and how badly Eddie's internal organs had suffered at the time. Especially his heart had taken most of the damage and he really wanted to take a closer look at it today. The reporter had assured him that his alien friend had taken care of everything, but he didn't trust this parasite and wanted to convince himself that everything was alright and back to normal.

"I'm fine. As good as not for a long time. The wounds are healed and the parasite is under control."

He said the last words with a big grin on his lips and it wasn't long before this little anger noodle was back and growled darkly at Eddie, who had sat down on the examination table.

**"I told you that we hate that word!"** he hissed, but instead of intimidating Eddie, he grinned even wider. He didn't appear to be scared of him, which caused Dan to raise an eyebrow in surprise. But...who knew what these two had experienced together, that their friendship was so strong now. 

"That's just fun, man. Relax," Eddie said, tickling Venom's chin to calm him down a bit. He could feel inwardly how tense the Klyntar was and that wasn't due to the mean P-word, which he had just thrown at him. Dan's mere presence made him nervous.

But the chin tickles didn't miss its effect, because it wasn't long before the symbiote relaxed so much that Dan could start with the medical examination and without fearing that he would lose any limbs while doing so. He motioned for Eddie to lie down on the examination table and when he was sure that the alien wouldn't bite his arms off, he moved to the side of the examination table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anne sitting down at his desk, watching everything silently and with an amused glint in her eyes. Apparently she didn't seem worried at all, which was a good sign.

Venom watched him closely, as he began probing Eddie's neck to make sure that his tonsils weren't swollen and that his lymph and his thyroid were all right. He shone a small lamp into his eyes and throat and looked him in the ears with a strange-looking device that didn't seem to be very comfortable for his host, because Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up slightly. But as soon as Dan put this weird thing into his ears, he quickly removed it and as soon as he did, Eddie relaxed again.

"Everything looks good so far. Would you please sit up?"

Venom continued to watch the doctor curiously, as he stuffed himself something into his own ears, that had some sort of long tube with a metal thing at its end, which he pressed cautiously against Eddie's chest.

"Breathe in deeply...and exhale again..." he commanded Eddie and his host obeyed. And it wasn't hidden from Venom, that Dan took a lot of time with the examination, as he pressed this strange metal thing against the part of Eddie's chest where his heart was located...

He then pressed it against Eddie's back and repeated the whole procedure there, before telling him to lie back on his back, before pressing the metal thing against his tummy. 

Venom didn't understand anything at all, but it was interesting to see what humans did to examine each other. It was a lot easier for him or his kind in general to do something like that, because within seconds he could find out if his host was healthy, or if there was something in his body that was not normal and most of the time his host wouldn't even notice it, if he eliminated that anomaly.

"It all sounds the way it should sound. Your lungs are healthy, your heart is healthy and even in your stomach I couldn't hear anything abnormal. Apparently, your friend really healed you."

Venom grinned slightly.

**"Told you I could heal him. Can we go back home now?"**

"We aren't done yet, Ven. Dan still needs to do some more tests."

"He's right," the doctor answered and Venom cocked his head questioningly, as he saw how Dan tug up his sleeves and put his hands onto Eddie's stomach, who then flinched at the mere touch of his fingers. And it didn't get any better (even worse) when Dan started probing his stomach.

Within seconds, Venom switched from "curiosity" to combat mode and bared his fangs and snarled menacingly, as he manifested himself in his serpent form and glared at Dan, who shrieked in shock at the sudden change of the Klyntar's mood and form and he staggered backward and away from him.

**"You hurt him!"** the alien growled and his eyes sparkled with pure hatred, as he hissed at Dan.

"Woa, woa, woa! Calm down, Ven! He didn't hurt me! Everything is fine!” Eddie said, trying to hold his friend back, who looked like he was about to devour Dan with one powerful bite.

**"Don't lie to me, Eddie!"** the alien said and hot drool was already dripping from his chin, as he growled once more, baring his razor sharp fangs, ready to bite Dan’s head off would he dare to come any closer. 

"I am not lying to you. It just tickled a bit. Nothing bad."

The confusing was right back on the Klyntar’s face.

**"Tickled? What's that?"** he asked with a skeptical look into Eddie's direction.

“You have never heard of that?”

“No. What is this?”

"Uhhh...Doc? A little help here?"

Venom turned his head back to Dan, who shuddered at the piercing gaze he received from the symbiote or how he bared his fangs at him again. Nevertheless, he tried to calm down again and he even dared to get closer to the examination table.

"Why don't you explain it yourself?" he heard Anne ask, with much amusement in her voice and she still didn’t seem to be worried at all.

"Why should I do that when we have an expert in the room?" Eddie replied and he gave Dan a mischievous grin.

Oh man...why him?

"There's not much to explain," the doctor began, as the alien's white eyes turned to him again and they looked at him with a mixture of skepticism and curiosity, as he had started to relax, after making sure that his host hadn’t been harmed.

"Even we humans don't know much about it. It's just a light touch that overstrains our nervous system in some parts of the body and this overstimulation eventually causes the person to fight against it and tries to escape from the touch. If the person can't do that, the reflex to laugh kicks in. No one knows why."

**"So it doesn't hurt?"**

"No. But it's also not very pleasant for many people."

**"Does that work on all humans?"**

"Oh, yes," Anne said, as she rose from her seat, stood behind Dan and with a quick movement, she shoved her hands under his arms and began to tickle him. Within a few seconds, Dan pressed his arms against his sides and started laughing and squirming in his girlfriend's grip, trying to escape and protect himself at the same time and Venom understood nothing at all and confusedly he looked at Anne, who grinned at him.

"See? It's really not bad. It doesn’t do any harm to anyone if you don't overdo it. Many people do it to have fun and make others laugh. Parents use it to play with their children. Couples use it to tease their partners a little, friends do the same to each other and so on. It's something that can be fun if you don't overdo it. So nothing bad," the young woman tried to explain, as she stopped tickling Dan and apparently Venom seemed to gradually understand what this strange phenomenon was used for.

Interesting. He would take a closer look at this at some point and when he looked back at Eddie, he gave him a big, toothy grin, which made his host shudder, since he probably already knew in what kind of a shitty situation he had gotten himself into.

"Don't give me that look, Ven!" he growled as he guessed what his curious alien friend was up to. It didn't get any better when he saw how Venom was licking his teeth in anticipation and a strange twinkle appeared in his big white eyes, which never meant anything good.

**"How exactly does that work again?"**

Eddie's eyes widened.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Don't you dare, man!"

Looking for help, the young man looked first to Anne, but she just grinned at him mischievously, before his eyes went to Dan, but even on his face he could see a small grin, which he tried to hide behind his professional facade. Slowly he approached him, certain that he was no longer in danger, but before he could even lay his hands on Eddie's stomach, as he wanted to continue the medical examination, the journalist was already grabbing his wrists and pushing his hands away from his body.

"Come on, Eddie. I just want to continue the examination, that's all."

"Of course you want to do that! And you think I believe you?" the reporter hissed and his eyes seemed to pierce him. But Dan wasn’t intimidated by this at all. Quite the contrary, for his amusement grow and became more visible on his face, as he tried to wrench his hands free from his patient. 

“You can trust me. I just wanna check your stomach, that’s all.”

“No!”

“Oh, come on now, Eddie. Don’t tell me you are scared of me? You are a bit too old to be scared of a doctor, aren’t you?”

That bastard…

The journalist felt how laughter was bubbling up inside his stomach already, but he tried to keep it in and instead he looked angrily at the doctor, who just smirked knowingly at him and when he looked back at Anne, he couldn’t expect any help from her either, for she just grinned herself at the funny situation. And his symbiote also didn’t look like he wanted to help him. Quite the contrary, for he was just smirking and watching the spectacle with great curiosity and amusement in his big eyes. Great!

“No, no, no, nohohoho Dahahahan stohohohop!” 

**“I don’t understand that. Why is he laughing already? You don’t even touch him!”**

“That’s because his brain is anticipating the sensation and some humans can feel so called “phantom tickles” before the real tickling starts.”

**“Ohhh, I see. Heh…you humans are weird creatures…”**

“Apparently you have seen enough different life forms to compare us with, huh?”

**“You have no idea how much I’ve seen already…”**

Dan shuddered at the mere thought of this or the fact, that they’ve never been alone in space in the first place. He and Venom needed to sit down and talk at some point, so he could tell him more of this. But as for now he was trying to focus back on Eddie and his work and when he managed to wrench his hands free and moving them to his patient’s belly, the reporter shrieked and rolled over onto his side, wrapping his arms around his upper body and bending his legs up to protect himself.

“Come on, Eddie. You’re acting worse than a child.”

“Screhehehew you, Dahahan!” 

**“Now that was not very nice, Eddie. This doctor is just trying to help you.”**

Great, even Venom was falling into his back now…

“S-screhehehew you bohohohoth!”

“Dan? If I was in your position, I would not put up with that.”

Now even Anne!

“She is right. Looks like we have to do this the hard way, huh, Eddie? Maybe your friend wants to help me with the examination?”

The Klyntar grinned broadly and nodded his head.

**“I would like to help you.”**

“Good. Can you hold him down for me?”

**“Sure.”**

“NO!”

Eddie’s eyes went wide with sheer panic, as Dan rolled him back onto his back and when he felt how a few tendrils grabbed his wrists and pried his arms off of his upper body, stretching them above his head to pin them down there. He tried to bend his legs up, but Venom quickly wrapped a few more tendrils around his ankles and stretched his legs back out and held them pinned to the examination table, so he wouldn’t be able to kick anyone.

Great. Just a few moments ago Venom had looked like he wanted to kill Dan and now these two had become best friends within seconds. Fuck! 

“No! Guys, come on! This is not fair at all! D-don’t do that Ven, please! I thought we were friends??” 

**“We _are_ friends, Eddie. Why are you even saying something like this?”**

“Don’t take it personal. He is just messing with you,” Dan answered, as he cracked his knuckles for a dramatic effect, before putting his hands back onto his patient’s belly, who then jumped, as if he had been shocked by a lightning. He had never been tickled before without having the slightest chance of fighting back. This was bad. Very bad! He knew that he was screwed now!

**“Oh, so he doesn’t mean what he is saying now?”** Venom’s dark voice pulled him out of his thoughts again and his attention was back at these two monsters within seconds. 

“Exactly. He is just trying to talk himself out of this situation. This is perfectly normal. Just ignore him.”

“Screw you, Dan! And screw your cold fingers too!!” 

“See what I mean?” the doctor said, grinning and he started probing Eddie’s belly, pressing his fingers gently into his abdomen to feel along his intestine and liver. The strong muscles underneath the skin tensed and Eddie shrieked and quickly bit down hard onto his lower lip in a pitiful attempt to suppress his giggling, as he started squirming around in Venom’s strong grip. He didn’t make this easy for Dan, but the doctor was persistent and never lost contact to his patient and he felt around Eddie’s abdomen as good as he could and pleased, he noted that everything was fine there too. But he didn’t need to tell Eddie this just yet. 

After all, where was the fun in that then?

The Klyntar watched the whole thing with much curiosity and also amusement sparkling in his big, white eyes and the more Eddie reacted, the wider his grin became and a soft chuckle came from his own throat. This was funny to watch and he didn’t even know that such a weird weakness existed. He had never seen something like this before, but he liked what he saw there, even if he couldn’t quite understand this. His host was grinning from ear to ear, but at the same time he looked like he wanted to murder Dan and he also tried desperately to break free and get away from the doctor’s hands, that continued to probe along his abdomen. His muscles tensed, his heart was beating faster and his breathing also quickened. And his mind was a total mess, for he was thinking so many things at the same time, like how he managed to get out of his strong grip, how he could make Dan stop and kick his ass at the same time and he also thought about how embarrassing this whole situation was, especially since Anne was watching the whole thing.

Speaking of Anne…

Another chuckle left the alien’s throat, as he turned his eyes to the young lawyer and saw, how she had pulled her smartphone out and was filming the whole thing. Soft giggling escaped her and she seemed to enjoy the funny sight as much as he and Dan did. Only Eddie didn’t enjoy it as much as the rest of them did and Venom didn’t understand why. He was grinning and a few giggles had started to sneak out of his throat, so why was he ashamed of those reactions? He was happy when he was laughing, wasn’t he? Nothing to be ashamed of…

“Come on, Eddie. You are making this really hard for me. Relax and stop moving around so much. I am not able to examine you properly if you keep moving around like that.”

Dan’s teasing voice pulled Venom out of his thoughts and he looked back at the doctor and shook his head with much amusement, as he saw how he was trying desperately to probe along his host’s sensitive belly, who still squirmed around like a worm on a hook, trying desperately to escape from those mean fingers. But he could squirm around as much as he wanted to. He couldn’t escape from them and this knowledge was enough to make this whole thing so much worse for him. 

**“I don’t understand this. Shouldn’t this be painful for him if you push your fingers into his stomach like that?”**

“It really depends on how much pressure you use. Look at this.”

Dan used a bit more pressure, as he pressed his fingers a little deeper into Eddie’s stomach, right where his liver was located. Immediately the grin on the reporter’s lips disappeared, made space for something else. His face twisted into a pained grimace, as he arched his back and groaned in pain. 

“See? If you are doing it too hard, you will hurt him. But if you lessen the pressure to a gentler touch…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, instead lessened the pressure as he had said and the big grin was right back on Eddie’s face within seconds and he started squirming around on the table yet again.

**“I think I start to understand this. So, where exactly does this work on a human’s body? Only on the stomach?”**

“No, it really depends on the person. Some people aren’t even ticklish at all, some are so ticklish that you just need to pretend to tickle them and they will laugh, other’s just have a few little tickle spots here and there and won’t react much. The tickle spots also differ from person to person. But the most common places, where a human can react ticklish, are the abdomen, underarms, ribs, neck, knees and feet. All places where important organs or veins are located. We assume that tickling is a natural protective reflex to protect all those sensitive areas from being harmed.”

**“Sounds plausible, but…why the feet? There isn’t anything important there, right?”**

“Good question. We assume that ticklish feet are a result of the fact that we need our feet to feel and to do that, we need many, many nerves underneath the skin to be able to feel the smallest changes on the ground. But nobody can tell for sure why we are ticklish there or on any other body part.” 

**“Heh, whatever the reason is, it is pretty funny. Right, Eddie?”** he teased, as he looked into his human host’s face and saw how he glared fire arrows at him. 

“Sh-shut uhuhup you p-parasihihihite and let me gohohohoho!!”

**“Stop calling me that!”**

“Yes, Eddie. Stop calling him that.”

“You bohohohoth suhuhuhuck!!” 

“My, my so rude. Hey, Venom?”

The Klyntar looked curiously at the doctor who gave him a big grin.

“How about you help me a little bit with my examination?”

Even Anne chuckled at that and Eddie’s eyes went wide with sheer panic, as Venom nodded his head eagerly. 

**“Yes, I would like to do that. What should I do?”**

“How about you check on the lymph’s underneath his arms?”

“OH HELL NO!!” 

**“Oh hell yes!”**

“Fuck you both!!” 

Dan and also Venom ignored the insult and Anne just laughed, as she stepped a little closer to get all of this on video. She would so send this to Eddie later…

**“How am I supposed to do that?”**

“Just do this,” Dan said, as he lifted his right arm and pressed the fingers of his left hand into his own armpit to demonstrate Venom the examination. The Klyntar tilted his head with confusion.

**“Why aren’t you laughing?”**

“Because it is not possible for me to tickle myself.”

**“Why?”**

“Because my brain already knows where I would tickle myself and thus blocks the feeling and the reactions. It only works if someone else is tickling me, as you have seen when Anne tickled me earlier.”

**“Your species is getting weirder and weirder.”**

The doctor just shrugged his shoulders, before his hands were back on Eddie’s belly, probing along the entire surface and deliberately tickling him this time, making it harder for his patient to keep his laughter in, which he still tried to suppress, but failed hard at it, for a few little giggles were still sneaking out of his lips.

“G-goddamnit Dahahahan…ahahaha… f-for hohohohow long do you wahahahant to keep examine my stomahahahahach?”

“Until I am satisfied with the results, of course.”

“I hahahahate you sohohoho muhuhuhuch!” 

Dan just grinned and he kept going. 

He jerked back slightly, as he saw how Venom manifested two clawed hands and led them to Eddie’s underarms. That was one hell of an awkward sight and he just shook his head and tried to concentrate back on his work, since he wanted to check on Eddie’s organs for real. But he couldn’t keep himself from grinning slightly evilly, as he saw out of the corners of his eyes, how Venom’s clawed fingers started probing along the sensitive hollows of Eddie’s armpits. Gently the fingers rubbed over the skin, always careful not to hurt him with those sharp claws and the reporter lasted for a total of three seconds, before his laughing fit broke out of him. 

“Ahhhhahahaha…Shit! Shit! Shihihihit! Nohohoho! V-Venohohom! S-stohohohop!! Nohohot thehehere!!” 

The alien ignored him and just grinned at Dan, who grinned back at him.

**“Am I doing this right?”**

“Yes, you do.”

The alien was beaming at this.

**“Nice!”**

“And? Can you feel any abnormalities?” 

He pretended to think about this, as he felt around underneath his host’s arms, rubbing slow circles over his skin and grinned at the loud shriek he received for that.

**“Hmm, I am not sure.”**

“Maybe go a little deeper?”

“NO! AHHH! SHIT! YOU FUHUHUCKER! STAHAHAHAP!!” 

The Klyntar found himself laughing softly at those funny reactions he received for his tickling. Apparently he was doing it right, looking at Eddie’s reactions and all those funny noises he made, whenever he pressed his forefingers a little deeper into his skin and still rubbing slow circles around it to be able to feel for his lymph’s. Or at least, he _pretended_ to feel for his lymph’s. In reality he wanted to make this “examination” as ticklish as possible for him.

Hmm speaking of examinations…didn’t Eddie tell him that humans believed aliens would abduct them, just to examine them on board of their space ships? Well, here he had a real life experience with an alien examination. 

That thought was so ridiculous that he himself laughed a little louder at this and he kept going, wiggling his claws gently over the ticklish skin now and relishing in the funny sound of Eddie’s high pitched laughter or the way his face contorted, as he got lost in his laughter more and more. 

“ANNE! ANNE HELP! PLEAHAHAHSE! HELP ME!! TH-THESE TWO ARE INSAHAHAHANE! AHAHAHA..P-PLEASE! TH-THEY ARE KIHIHIHILLING MEHEHEHE!!” the reporter begged through his laughter, as he arched his back and shrieked, when Dan started probing around the ticklish skin of his lower belly and when Venom’s claws dug a little deeper into his ticklish skin, always careful not to hurt him. 

The woman just laughed and stepped a little closer, still filming the whole thing with her smartphone and she gave Venom a big grin.

“Maybe check on his ribs too? I have heard they were broken when you guys had this car crash,” she said and the teasing tone in her voice was too much for Eddie to handle and he could feel how his cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

“Now that is a nice idea. How about you do that for me, Venom?”

**“With pleasure.”**

Wow, not even Anne was on his side anymore and he was totally at their mercy. Great.

And his ex was filming the whole thing. Double great!

He couldn’t think of this any further, as he arched his back again and squealed with laughter, as Venom’s forefingers stroked slowly down, from his armpits all the way down to his ribs. He rubbed his fingers over every protruding bone, pretending to feel for any injuries and making him jump and squeal and laugh and swear all at the same time, as tears gathered in his eyes from laughing so hard. 

**“Hmm, no. No, I don’t think I can feel any injuries here,”** the alien teased, laughing himself, when his host let out another high pitched shriek, as he had grabbed his ribcage with his hands and was rubbing his thumbs gently over his protruding bones, massaging them, or he squeezed his entire ribcage teasingly. 

“AHHH! NO! G-guhuhuhuys…c’mohohohon…y-you had your fuhuhuhun! Pleahahahse stohohohp! Th-thahahat’s e-enough nohohohow!”

“Hey, Dan? How about you check on his nervous system too? I mean…after a car crash…not that his brain is damaged, right?” Anne said with a big grin on her face and she waggled her eyebrows, as Dan began to understand what she meant.

“Heh, good idea, Anne. Hey, Venom? Do you want to help me again?”

**“Yes!”**

“Good. Have you ever heard of a Babinski-test?” 

**“No, what is that?”**

“Oh, you’ll see when you follow me down to his feet…”

Eddie’s eyes went wide and he pulled hard on his gooey restraints as he saw how these two tickle monsters moved down to his feet. He curled his toes and tried to stop Dan from pulling his socks off of his feet, but without any success. The socks were gone within seconds and he wiggled his toes, as cool air hit them. 

“You are not even a neurologist, man! Don’t you dare!” 

“I don’t need to be a neurologist to perform a Babinski-test on my patients, Eddie. Every doctor can do this. And now…hold still,” Dan said as he pulled a small hammer out of the pocket of his medical smocks, with which he could test somebody’s reflexes. The end of the handle was pointed, but not sharp and with one hand, he grabbed Eddie’s right foot, while he put the pointed end of the handle against the heel of his foot and slowly stroking it up his entire sole. 

“OH FUHUHUHUCK! NOHOHOHOHO!!!” Eddie laughed and he reared up in his bonds and tried to wrench his attacked foot free with all his might, but Venom’s tendrils and Dan’s hand held it steady and he couldn’t escape from the “examination” and had to endure it somehow. Holding his laughter back was impossible now, for he just couldn’t stand having his feet tickled and so he just gave in and let his loud laughter flow, even scaring his symbiote with his strong reactions, as Venom winced slightly, but he was still grinning at this funny sight.

“There, see? That’s the reaction we are looking for when we perform this test on a patient. See how his toes curl inward? That means that his nervous system is healthy. If his toes curl inward, but if the big toe flexes toward the top portion of the foot, it means that there is something wrong with his brain.”

**“I see. So, this reaction here means that he is healthy, right?”**

“Yes. But…to be to one hundred percent sure, we might do a second test…”

Yep, he officially hated Dan right now!

“G-GET AWAHAHAHY FROM MY FEET MAN!!”

Again, that blasted hammer handle stroked over his sole, made him feel like he would crawl out of his own skin any second and he full on shrieked, arching his back and laughed loudly, at the strong tickling sensation that crawled up his leg and up into his brain. When he managed to open one of his eyes, he was greeted by Venom’s huge grin, as the alien hovered over him and he could feel how his cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

**“Having fun there, Eddie?”** he teased and the reporter wanted to growl at him, but he couldn’t do this, as another wave of ticklishness rushed through his nervous system, as Dan switched over to his left foot and repeated the test there. 

“His nerves are perfectly healthy on this foot as well,” Dan said and Eddie could hear much amusement in his voice. 

Venom quickly turned around and went back down to his feet again.

**“Do it again. I haven’t seen it!”**

“Sure.”

“NOHOHOHOHO!!”

Dan ignored him and stroked the tip of the hammer handle again over his sole (veeeeery slowly of course) and Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back in laughter.

“DAHAHAHAN PLEAHAHAHSE…STOHOHOHOP THIHIHIS SHIHHIT!!”

The Klyntar chuckled and he was highly amused by the sight of how Eddie’s toes clenched, as Dan stroked this metal thing over his sole over and over again; just to tease him a little bit. The sound of his host’s laughter was getting more hilarious the longer he was tickled and it also grew in volume and pitch, until Eddie was reduced to a shrieking, laughing mess, squirming around on that table like a worm on a hook, desperately trying to free his legs and pull his feet away, but he couldn’t do this, for Venom held him steady.

**“Does all humans react this way, whenever you do this to them?”**

“Not all. But a lot of them. I’ve got a lot of ticklish patients, but our Eddie here…he is one of the worst,” Dan said, grinning and he stroked the tip of the hammer handle over the slightly pink sole again, making his patient shriek loudly. 

“Ahhh! Shihihihit! C-come ohohon Dahahahan! Thahahat’s e-enough nohohow! Stohohohop!”

“Hmm, I don’t know, Eddie. I just want to make sure that I didn’t miss anything. How about we do this test again?”

Said and done…

“Nohohoho! P-pleahahahase guhuhuhuys…ehhhh, NO! S-stohohohop! GAH! A-Anne pleahahase…do somethihihihing!!” 

“But I am doing something already, Eddie. I am busy filming all of this.”

“W-why are you even doihihihing thihihis??”

“The day will come where you feel sad and then you can look at this and see how happy Dan and Venom made you and I am sure you won’t feel sad any longer then.”

Oh god, that sounded so damn wrong and oddly her words made him laugh even harder…or was it the sneaky finger, that wiggled inside his right armpit, as she stood beside him to grin at him, tickle him and film him all at the same time? 

 

In the end, he didn’t even know how many times Dan repeated the “examination” on his feet, or how many times he let Venom try it on his own with this damn claws of his, or how long Anne teased his armpits, his ribs and even his belly, before they pulled away from him and finally released him from his bonds. The moment they did so, he was more than grateful for that and for being able to stop laughing like a maniac. He didn’t even dare to open his eyes and to look at them. Not even to Anne, knowing that she was still filming the whole thing and just hearing her snickering at him made this all so much worse for him. But he knew that the real nightmare had just started, for Dan had just explained to Venom how he could wreck him whenever he wanted to do that. Fuck! 

He tried not to think about this, when he finally opened his eyes and sit up again, trying to avoid eye contact with Venom, who was grinning broadly at him, as he watched him and how he was rubbing his feet, before putting his socks back on, still blushing while doing so. 

“Are you done now?” he growled, as he looked at Dan, who disinfected his hands not far away from him and who was still grinning slightly. 

“Not quite yet. But you can relax. We are done with the ”tickly examination” if that’s what you wanted to know.”

And Eddie’s head looked like it was about to explode from embarrassment, making Dan, Anne and even Venom laugh.

But Dan kept his promise not to tickle him any further during the rest of the check-up. He examined his reflexes (again with that blasted hammer!), measured his blood pressure and wrote an ECG, before finally making an ultrasound scan of his heart.

The results were really impressive, because everything seemed to be back to what it was before. Eddie's organs were no longer atrophied and most of all his heart was healthy and strong.

"I would just take another blood sample to make sure that your liver enzymes are back to normal. Would that be okay for you or should I be worried that your buddy would bite my head off when I do this now?"

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you if you explain everything to him first," Eddie grinned, lying down on the examination table once more and he waggled his eyebrows, as Dan rolled his eyes and silently took out a cannula from a small shelf.

"All right then. What I'm doing now is going to hurt Eddie a little bit. But since he's a grown man and no longer afraid of needles, he'll endure it like a man, right, Eddie?"

Now it was on Dan to grin, when he saw the slightly worried look in his patient's eyes, as he used a Tourniquet on his upper arm vein. The stinging smell of disinfectant reached his nose, as Dan disinfected his skin and then put the needle into the right position, but without piercing the skin yet, since he wanted to tease Eddie a little bit, as he watched him and his reactions.

"Oh please... I'm not scared of needles," the journalist replied, turning his head to the side seconds later and looking at the wall, making Dan and even Anne laugh. Venom didn't really understand what they thought was so funny. Instead he kept staring at Eddie's arm and what Dan was doing to him and he growled softly, as he saw how the Doctor shoved the needle through his skin and Eddie whimpered softly, as the sharp pain rushed through his nervous system. But he endured it bravely, didn't even flinch and let it pass, until Dan had three ampoules full of his blood and then pulled the needle out of his arm and put a band aid on the little wound.

"Press down on it for a few more minutes. Then you can get dressed. I'll send you the results later this week," Dan said, sitting back at his desk, typing some things into his computer, as he turned back in his chair and smiled at Eddie...and raised an eyebrow in astonishment as the journalist only grinned at him.

"It’s not necessary. Look," he said and he took the band aid from his skin and Dan couldn't believe his eyes, when he didn't even see a small spot of blood on the skin, where he had just pierced the needle through. As he raised his head again to look at Eddie, the alien grinned knowingly at him.

"I seem to have underestimated your friend. He looks after you very well."

Venom licked his fangs with delight, proud of the compliment and he had been less hostile to the doctor for some time, which Dan greatly appreciated.

"Sure, Ven is taking good care of me. And you know what, Dan?"

"What?"

Eddie grinned and something sparkled in his eyes, which the doctor didn't like at all.

"Next time you can examine him too."

Just the idea made him shudder.

"No thanks, Eddie. I renounce it..."

"What's up, Doc? Scared?"

“Oh please…I am not scared…”

Without warning, Venom opened his huge mouth and let his voice be heard in the form of a threatening roar, whereupon Dan cried out like a girl.

And not only Anne and Eddie couldn't stop laughing anymore.

“Heh, not scared, huh? Looks like you lied to us, Doc~,” Eddie said in a sing-sang voice, but his grin quickly vanished, as Dan threw a smug look into his direction, after he had calmed down.

“If someone should be scared here, it’s you and not me. I mean…look at your friend and how he is looking at you!”

And Dan was right, because Venom looked at him with such a big, shit-eating grin, that Eddie shuddered. 

“Something is telling me that you have a lot to laugh about later.”

Just the mere thought of getting tickled by Venom made Eddie’s stomach tingle. 

“But as we all know: Laughter is the best medicine. Right, Eddie?”

“Oh, will you shut up already?!”

“No. No I won’t shut up. I even suggest your friend that he will give you two or even three times of tickling per week. Or maybe even more? Depends on how grumpy you are.”

“What the hell, Dan?!”

Venom licked his teeth again and chuckled, as he grinned at his host, who looked like he had seen a ghost or something. 

**“We like this plan.”**

“See? He likes it. Perfect.”

“No, he doesn’t like it!”

**“Yes, I do!”**

“No, you don’t!”

**“Yes, I do! This tickling stuff is very entertaining for us.”**

“Oh yeah? We will see how entertaining you find it, if I use it on you!”

Silence.

“…..You are ticklish, aren’t you?”

**“I don’t know, Eddie.”**

Now it was on the reporter to grin.

“You don’t know? Well, there is only one way to find out, huh?”

**“Maybe, but first it will be you, who will be laughing!”**

“No way, man!”

“Doctor’s orders, Eddie.”

“Shut up, Dan!”

The journalist grumbled and buried his face into his hands.

“Just look what you have done!”

“What _I_ have done? But wasn’t it you who told me to explain this to your friend? You better not blame me for this, Eddie. I just did what you told me to do.”

“He is right, Eddie. You were the one who told him to explain this to Venom,” even Anne said with a big grin on her own face.

“I just hate you. All of you…”the reporter mumbled, as he ran his hands through his face.

But even his own lips twitched up into a small smile, as he heard his friends laughing at his not so serious words.

The most beautiful sound in this world; especially after all he went through.

And maybe, juuuuuuust maybe Dan was even right with what he had said and that a little bit of fun and laughter would do him good. 

But he would never admit this out loud.

But knowing that Venom could read his mind and that he probably already knew about these thoughts of his…yep…he was screwed…

**Author's Note:**

> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Author's note:
> 
> I really like Dan and I haven't seen much about him (most of the stuff I saw with him and Eddie was f*cking porn, WTF guys?!) and I think he deservse some love too, right?
> 
> Since I myself have to go into the hospital very often due to my own heart diseae, I can totally relate to Eddie here, for some of my own medical examinations can be pretty tickly for me too. I can't stand it when my doctors examine my stomach haha, so this part was much, much fun to write, for I know how this feels. And don't get me started on that Babinski-test, for this is super ticklish (and this is coming from someone who isn't even that ticklish on her feet. That examination even made me shriek when this had to be done to me a few years ago). I tried to keep this as realistic as possible. I hope I did a good job with this ;). And like I said: Feedback is very much appreciated, so please don't be shy and let me know how you've liked it, thank you^^
> 
> As for the ending of this story: I still wanna write a new story in which Eddie finds out that Venom is ticklish too. I mean I already wrote something like this a few months ago, but I am not satisfied with this at all and I would like to give this a new try, but sadly I don't know how. Ideas are much appreciated by me ;). 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.
> 
> And like I said I would be very happy about a little feedback in the form of a comment if you liked it, for this motivates me like nothing else does, thank you :).


End file.
